Many different types of products such as hair preparations, anit-corrosives, paints, weed-killers, medicines, etc. are nowadays distributed in spray bottles. Such bottles include a spray valve arranged at the top of the container as well as a safety cap protecting said valve during transport and between each use of the package by the consumer. Thus said safety cap could be easily removed from the neck of the container and, after use, be replaced over the spray valve.
A primary drawback of known protective covers is that they at any time can be intentionally or unintentionally removed from the container and thereafter replaced, which means that a consumer buying such a package has no guarantee that the container is filled in an adequat manner.
Another drawback with these known protective covers is that they are not child-proof, which is extremely inconvenient.